mi deuda esta pagada
by girl-hatake95
Summary: falta una hora para la ejecucion de Portgas D. Ace y tan solo se lamenta de no haber podido pagar una deuda...la deuda con su madre.Luffy va a salvar a su hermano ¿lograra llegar a tiempo?¿que pasara con Ace?ADVERTENCIA Spoilers Impel Down


¡Hola!

Bueno aquí estoy con mi primer one-shot de One Piece fue un sueño que tuve espero que les guste es contado desde el punto de Ace, antes de su ejecución y después del manga 549; solo que aquí Ace no sabia que Luffy había ido a rescatarle.

Disclamer: One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de su autor Echiro Oda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mi deuda esta pagada **

_Estaba ahí, en la __fría celda de Impel Down, sabía que faltaba poco, que la hora de mi muerte se acercaba, no tenía miedo, sabia que así era la vida de un pirata. _

Escuché el eco de unos pasos se aproximaban hacia la celda en la que estaba y vi a algunos guardias y oficiales delante de mi celda que me miraban con desprecio.

- Portgas D. Ace -me llamó uno de ellos. Mientras otro guardia abría la puerta -estoy aquí para llevarte a tu transporte hacía el lugar de ejecución, Marine Ford- no dije nada y me quedé callado estaba en lo cierto. La hora de mi muerte estaba definida.

Después de que un guardia me esposara, me dieron algunas instrucciones a las cuales no preste mucha atención y solo asentí. No quería oponerme ni intentar liberarme y además estaba demasiado débil. Tan solo me quedaba esperar a que el momento llegara.

Salí de Impel Down escoltado por los guardias hasta que llegamos al puerto, donde algunos marines me esperaban. Después de un intercambio de palabras entre ellos, subimos a un barco de la marina donde me encerraron en otra celda.

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, pero no le temía a la muerte. Sabía que era arriesgado vivir como pirata y ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias. Además de que el ser pirata me había dado una vida también me había dado a un padre y una familia. Familia, esa palabra que tanto me hacía sentir culpable. Mi vida acabaría en algunos minutos, y jamás pude pagar la deuda que tenía con mi madre y lo único que quería hacer antes de morir… _era_ pagar esa deuda, para así descansar en paz. Sentí que el barco paró. Los guardias sonrieron con crueldad cuando un vicealmirante bajo las escaleras y me abrió la puerta de la celda.

-Hemos llegado a tu lugar de ejecución, Marine Ford-me dijo haciendo una seña de que lo siguiera acompañado de los guardias. No mostré oposición, tan solo lo seguí. Ahora cada paso que daba era un paso hacía mi muerte.

Llegamos a la plaza donde sería la ejecución. Se había juntado una gran multitud, para ver una de las ejecuciones más importantes de los últimos veinte años. Entre ellos estaban los Shichibukai, quienes mostraban seriedad a la ocasión.

Una plataforma estaba al frente de la multitud donde se encontraban dos guardias con grandes espadas. Dos guardias me llevaron hacía ellos, mientras la multitud de gente cruel y arrogante me insultaba y me escupía. Yo tan solo tenía la mirada perdida en la nada, sin esperar algún milagro; pero deje de camina. Cuando dirigí mi vista a una persona en especial, que tenía una gran sonrisa de triunfo dibujada en su rostro; ese traicionero no tenía honor, ser pirata tan solo fue un pañuelo que utilizo con un fin, para luego desecharlo; Blackbeard.

-Ya conseguiste tu premio ¿contento?-le dije cuando se encontraba a mi izquierda.

-Créeme no podría estar mas feliz-me contestó con su gran sonrisa , luego los guardias me empujaron hacia el frente para que siguiera caminando.

Continúe caminando hasta que llegué al lugar de mi muerte.

"_Moriré, parece que esto es el fin"_ reí para mi mismo, ya no había mas tiempo mire de nuevo a la multitud…que esperaban a que el momento llegara.

El almirante sacó una nota y hablo en voz alta -Portgas D. Ace comandante de la segunda división de los piratas de Withbeard, se te acusa de cometer piratería y ser un fugitivo, además de cometer traición al unirte a la banda de piratas de Whitebeard, se te ha condenado a pena de muerte por alta traición a el gobierno mundial-se escuchaba a el almirante decir, mas no prestaba mucha atención-¿algunas palabras antes de morir?-iba a contestar cuando…

-¡Ace!-se escuchó gritar. Ésa voz, la identifiqué inmediatamente así que voltee a ver, y efectivamente era Luffy que venía corriendo a gran velocidad golpeando a los guardias y marines ¡Siempre haciendo locuras!

-¡Ace vine a salvarte!-gritó mientras golpeaba a los guardias-Gomu gomu no Bullet– dijo mientras les daba un puñetazo a los guardias; pero Luffy no podía contra tantos, eran demasiados para el solo ¡¿Qué acaso nunca iba a hacer algo por lo que nunca me tuviese qué preocupar?!

-Corre sombrero de paja, yo e Inazuma nos encargaremos de los guardias-dijo un hombre o… ¿mujer? No lo sabía exactamente, pero lo que sí sabía era que estaba de parte de mi hermano. Que seguía luchando con los guardias --Inazuma, distrae a los guardias, yo liberare a el chico-

El otro sujeto asintió y ese hombre-mujer pestañeo con su vista en mi-¡Death Wink!-las esposas que yo tenia puestas se liberaron.

-Muchas gracias Iva-chan, algún día se los pagaré-agradeció Luffy mientras corría a mí, pero vi algo que no me agrado para nada…

-Vaya vaya, Luffy Sombrero de Paja, cuanto tiempo sin vernos-Blackbeard se atravesó, y se puso enfrente de Luffy con la misma sonrisa que tenía hace unos momentos-así que viniste a impedir la ejecución de tu hermano- río irónicamente- estarías en su lugar si no hubiera sido por que el se sacrifico por ti, ahora debe pagar el precio- Luffy, se sorprendió al escuchar esta declaración y Blackbeard volvió a reír-pero sabes, batallé demasiado para llegar a la posición en la que estoy y no voy a dejar que me la quites-Luffy apretó los puños con fuerza preparándose para luchar. Yo estaba en shock, el tiempo se paralizo, no lograba escuchar el ruido de las peleas. mi cuerpo estaba tieso y no podía moverme. Por que el… no…no podría el solo, Blackbeard era demasiado fuerte para el solo, lo mataría antes de lograr tocarlo.

En ese momento, recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, de un favor que me pidió una persona,17 años atrás…

_Me encontraba en un hospital, ten__ía 3 años aproximadamente. Y veía a mi madre postrada en una cama; no estaba en un buen estado ya que acababa de dar a luz a Luffy._

_-Ace-me llam__ó débilmente -acércate por favor-pidió mientras respiraba con dificultad, yo completamente asustado me acerqué a ella -Sabes que yo te he cuidado y te he dado todo lo que necesitas; ya no podré, porque estoy cansada y ya no estaré contigo, pero debes ser fuerte Ace, sé fuerte y nunca te rindas, y por favor Ace… cuida a tu hermano Luffy. Cuídalo como yo te cuidé a ti. Protégelo y no dejes que nada malo le pase ¿harías eso por mi?-asentí y luego me abrazó y cerrando los ojos lentamente me susurro al oído-cuídalo por favor- _

Ahora lo recordaba el favor que me pidió mi madre y utilizaría mis ultimas energías para cumplir ese favor.

-Dai Enkai-dije en voz baja y un gran círculo de llamas salieron a mi alrededor. Ahora que Blackbeard estaba dándome la espalda, aprovecharía la distracción para tomarlo por sorpresa-Kotarubi-dije y muchas luces rodearon a Blackbeard que acababa de percibir que estaba preparando un ataque contra él, pero reaccionó demasiado tarde-¡Hidaruma!-grité mientras todas las luces iban directo a él explotando en llamas y dejando las puras cenizas de Blackbeard en el suelo. Por suerte, todos los marines y Shichibukai estaban ocupados peleando y por ello no se daban cuenta de lo sucedido. Ya no tenia fuerzas ni energía, mis defensas se agotaron, así que después de todo…moriría. Sentí como la vista se me nublaba y cada vez se hacia mas borrosa mi cuerpo ya no tenia ninguna reacción ,empezaba a temblar, caí de rodillas mientras Luffy gritaba una y otra vez mi nombre, se acerco a mí.

Luffy, mi deuda está pagada… ahora podré descansar en paz. Sé que tú serás el rey de los piratas. Recuerda, nunca te rindas y persigue tu sueño. Hasta pronto Luff…-no pude acabar la frase antes de que todo se nublara y cayera en la oscuridad. Ya no tenia fuerzas ni energía, mis defensas se agotaron.. Lo último que hice, fue dedicarle una sonrisa a mi hermano por el que había dado todo.

Luego, me despedí dedicándole una sonrisa, lentamente cerré los ojos mientras escuchaba los grandes gritos de mi hermano diciéndome que no me rindiera hasta que poco a poco los deje de escuchar.

-Ace…gracias-fue lo ultimo que atino decir Luffy al cuerpo difunto de su hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué tal les pareció?

Si que mala soy mate a Ace, pero como ya les dije fue un sueño que tuve y más o menos así era. Pero lo que menos quiero es que Ace se muera.

Me gustaría saber su opinión sobre este fic así que por favor dejen un review diciéndome que les pareció y si quisieran que hiciera otro fic, nada más que no sean muy malos con sus críticas constructivas.

¡Nos leemos en otro fic!


End file.
